


The Viridian Bridge (Prototype)

by SeaofFallingStars



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Prototype Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofFallingStars/pseuds/SeaofFallingStars
Summary: Just a prototype crossover I'm going to map out later on.





	The Viridian Bridge (Prototype)

He wasn't thinking when he ran towards the cloud of dust. His head was hurting, throbbing, in ways he didn't understand. They had excused him from class due to how _bad_ it was at times. His vision wasn't coming or going, but it was like he would see flickers of something. Whatever it, they, those things, whatever they were he knew they had something to do with it.

 

“Kid, you're going the wrong way! This isn't the time to be a hero chaser!”

 

He ignored the civilians fleeing. He didn't know who it was, which notebook he had to write down in. If he could take notes, with his headache. Weaving through the crowds with the experience gained from chasing the fights and from dodging his bullies, Izuku barely felt people hit him by accident as he slipped past.

 

“I can't pass out, not yet. I have to know who is fighting. It can't be All Might or Endeavor, the fight is too-ow, this hurts-calm for that. Death Arms? He usually tries to work with others so he can keep damage to a minimum...”

 

He let his thoughts wander, hoping he could figure out who was fighting, and maybe ignore this pain. Kacchan was kinder than this. Ignoring how he could barely tell sidewalk from building side, he kept his sprint.

 

~Bang~

 

Patrol in the city had gotten exciting when word popped up of a villain who had attacked a construction site, only to merge with some of the equipment there. He doubted he could handle him alone, but with so few Pros active right now, someone had to do it.

 

Flying to the crashing ruins of the half-finished building, Hawks hoped that whoever was in the area was out of the crash zone.

 

Rescuing people from the rebar and cement labyrinths of collapsed buildings was something that if it happened once, happened too many times.

 

~Bang~

 

Losing his footing from the rumble and dust, Izuku wasn't able to catch himself before hitting his head on the sidewalk. Checking to see if he was bleeding, Izuku blinked before wondering why dusty farmlands of a foreign country were beside an alien landscape where unnatural crystals and metals were ravaged by titans he couldn't understand.

 

“ _Get that thing fixed, we're running out of time!”_

“ _I can't! It's locked onto something and won't shut down. Anomaly, we're out of time to save ourselves!”_

“ _Then get out of my way, I'll make sure we_ all _go down!”_

 

Izuku watched the green and... something titan rush towards him and swing an ax. He screamed in horror as the headache doubled in potency.

 

~Bang~

 

Miruko knew things were bad when Hawks asked for help with a 'don't ask, just get here' tone of voice. He was number three, behind two living legends and if he was in over his head... She thought that teams were for weaklings, but there was no weakness in knowing when you were over your head. Leaping across the rooftops, she saw some kid fall over when that building fell and oh gods please let him be alright.

 

Landing beside the kid, who seemed dazed and staring at nothing, she went to check on him. Getting within arm's length (and wow this kid was her height. She had to get him out) she staggered, as her vision became distorted with impossible landscapes flowing like some kind of eldritch nightmare.

 

“Make it stop, please, make it stop!”

 

If Miruko could reach the kid amidst the illusions surrounding him, she would. Why did he have to wake an illusion quirk in a disaster area? He could get more people killed if they couldn't get past him.

 

“Kid, get up. You have to get out of here!”

“Miruko? The-the rabbit heroine?”

“Great, you're a fanboy. I'll give you my autograph later but you need to MOVE.”

“...can't... make it stop. Make the pain stop...”

 

She couldn't knock him out, but she couldn't leave him. Hawks would be on his own for now. She had to reach this kid and carry him off.

 

~Bang~

 

Miruko was here. He was having to be rescued by the number seven hero... She was asking him to get up, but he couldn't. Every movement as he responded to her made the pain worse. It had gone from his head to cover his whole body, begging for something, but he couldn't figure out what he had to do.

 

“Come on kid, I can't have you die here. If you can't get up, I'm going to get you out of here.”

 

Rough hands grabbed him, lifting him from the sidewalk as worlds blurred together. Why could he only hear her and not see her? The shifting landscapes and titans kept echoing around him. He needed to make a connection before he lost himself.

 

She was right. He couldn't die here. He couldn't die rushing to a fight after leaving school.

 

~Bang~

 

Hawks dodged another attack from the abomination the villain had made. Whatever vehicles were at that site had merged together alongside anything in the streets. Flails made of cars kept trying to knock him out of the sky as the makeshift mecha kept ranting. Whatever made this villain lose it had to be bad. He didn't care what it was, but anyone who kept a quirk like this hidden deserved a spot in tartarus.

 

“Miruko, where are you?”

 

Watching the villain shift was used to be a cement truck on his arm, Hawks cursed.

 

~Bang~

 

He couldn't tell where he was anymore. He just heard Miruko, carrying him to safety on some rooftop, but it just... was fluid. The farmlands now showed a valley of blue crystals and those voices... he knew they would be his friends one day. He just needed... to...

 

**:Young One, be strong. WE can hear you. WE will help you. Save them. Save those of your realm and those from the ones we call home. You are the bridge, and you must find the strength to let them cross.:**

 

Izuku felt the pain dull at the voice. Vast, ancient, he couldn't tell if it was a god or something else.

 

“Kid, stay with me. And stop warping us around! Whatever your quirk is, get! It! Handled! I can't let Hawks die because you're being stupid!”

 

Feeling the air around them distort, Izuku found the strength to reopen his eyes.

 

“Miruko, thank you.”

“Get OUT of here, kid!”

 

Looking up, Izuku saw Hawks get hit by a massive flail and fly into a building. Looking at Miruko, he focused on the crystals and farmland, then _pulled._

 

~Bang~

 

Watching her friend crash into a building, Miruko knew time was up. This kid was on his own. Leaping into the air, she kicked what she hoped was a thin area of metal, feeling the stuff crumple underneath her blow.

 

“Hero, you won't stop me. NO ONE will stop me. As long as I can find more machines, I will always be here. I will... I am... Dev... No, I am the Machnist! Stay out of my head!”

 

Jumping into the building, Miruko saw Hawks flash her a thumbs up as he stood. Nodding, she leapt back out and what was that vortex the kid had opened? Who was that red titan that fell out of it? After this fight she would get answers from that kid...

 

~Bang~

 

:Transfer Complete:

 

Izuku felt his mind clear, after pulling the bolder voice from the pit. But the villain... Oh god he had run towards a villain who made a giant robot out of construction machinery. He was dead, he was so dead and Miruko would have to tell his mom that his hobby had killed him.

 

“Where am I? Where's the... oh, Prime's going to hate this. Fowler's going to hate this. Well fellas..”

 

The titan shifted his arms, changing them into rotary cannons

 

“... _now_ it's a party.”

 


End file.
